


Human Pillow

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [80]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Uses Eddie as a Pillow, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, big brother chimney, eddie is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write a story where Buck is sleep deprived due to his nightmares every time he tries to sleep and when he gets to work he plops down on the couch in between Eddie and Hen, and he falls asleep on Eddie's shoulder. The alarm rings and Buck just sleeps through it so Cap tells Eddie to let him sleep. Eddie starts to move into a more comfortable position and causes Buck to whine, but he calms down when Eddie stops moving. The team gets back to find them cuddled together asleep. Thanks ❤❤
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 485
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Human Pillow

“You look like hell.”

“Wow thanks Chim,” Buck rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying. Are you okay man?”

“I’m fine,” Buck was interrupted by a yawn. “I’m just tired.”

“I can see that. Nightmares again?” Chim’s expression was sympathetic.

“Yeah. I’m fine though I promise.”

Chim nodded and patted him on the back, “Take it easy today okay?”

“I make no promises,” Buck chuckled and jogged up the stairs.

Chimney shook his head, making a mental note to warn Bobby about Buck’s current sleep deprived state.

Buck joined Hen and Eddie on the couch, wedging himself between them.

“Just make yourself comfortable Buckaroo,” Hen teased.

“I will,” Buck snuggled down into their warmth, leaning his head onto Eddie’s shoulder.

“Hey there,” Eddie kissed the top of his head.

“Hi,” Buck yawned and pressed in closer.

Eddie wrapped an arm around him, using his free hand to continue scrolling on his phone. It took less than five minutes for Buck’s breath to even out and when Eddie glanced down at him, he was fast asleep.

“This is the first peaceful sleep he’s had all week,” he whispered to Hen.

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah. I try my best to help when he’s with me, but he was home a lot more this week. He tries to hide it but I know he’s not sleeping.”

“Everyone can see it. He’s dead on his feet. I wish there was something we could do,” Hen brushed a stray hair off of his forehead.

“I do too. I feel helpless sometimes.”

“Seems like you’re being pretty helpful right now,” Hen laughed. “Maybe you should just become his personal pillow.”

“He’s gonna have to pay me. He’s heavy and he drools.”

They both jumped when the alarm sounded. Hen was off the couch and jogging down the stairs, but Buck whined when Eddie tried to move.

“You stay here Eddie,” Bobby said. “It’s a med call, we can handle it without you two. Let him sleep.”

“Yes sir.”

Eddie settled back on to the couch and gently maneuvered Buck into a more comfortable position. He whined and pressed his cheek firmly against Eddie’s chest.

“Shh it’s okay. Calm down,” Eddie whispered as he laid back and pulled Buck to rest on top of him. He stroked his hair and Buck settled, falling back asleep.

Eddie relaxed under his warmth, deciding he might as well get some rest himself. There was no telling how long it would be before Buck woke up.

*****

“Awe, look how cute,” Hen cooed.

“I’m sending this to Maddie.”

“Huh?”

Buck blinked his eyes open. He was groggy and disoriented. He felt something solid underneath him and glanced down to see Eddie, fast asleep.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

“Bobby? Shit, Eddie wake up.”

“Huh?”

Eddie lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

“Shit,” he sighed when he caught sight of the rest of their team.

“Do you feel better Buck?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah. Actually I do.”

“Good,” Bobby paused. “Now get up. We’ve got work to do.”

“Yes sir.”

The pair scrambled off the couch, doing their best to straighten out their uniforms.

“Chimney if you post that picture anywhere so help me God.”

The picture didn’t get posted online, but it was printed out and plastered all over the station byt Monday morning.


End file.
